Never Ending Sorrow
by Shizumi
Summary: Oh yeah, Jason's turn!
1. The Waterfall

HI!!! My name is Dragon...This is a story about a character in another fic "Anizoids". That was a really good story, if you don't mind. So if you get confused about Shizumi's past, here it is. Check out that fic for props on him and see many new, exciting characters. Though that fic doesn't exactly concentrates on Shizumi, directly, mind you.  
  
One morning, in a garden outside of an Asian rural country, a young man was practicing. He was no younger than 15 and is enjoying life and his training. He was using a katana, a shorter sword used by ninjas due to it's light weight and it's striking ability. At the same time he was admiring the serene surroundings: Lush green leaves on all the trees, moss on every rock. There were flowers of every kind, and the sky was beautiful against the contrast of the mountain region to his left side, which has a beautiful, mirrored, waterfall. He takes his time to look into the waterfall, he sees himself. A lean man, around 5"8', midnight black hair, and he wore a gorgeous grin. He drank some of the water, and then kicked at it. "Hmm," he pondered "I need to keep on training." He thought of his mother and father, who had passed on from an infernal disease. It made him want to- "AHHH," Don screamed as he back flipped into the air. He punched at the water and did various roundhouse kicks "Mother.Father.I will.try to take care of them." He then proceeded to meditate under the waterfall, let the gushing water fall on his head.  
  
"Zhou," a little 14 year old girl screamed "When is Don gonna cone home?" "Agh," mumbled Zhou as his hand met his forehead "If you're gonna be my sis, you're gonna have to respect me! Maybe call me BIG brother?" "Hey, I don't give!" Shouted an obviously angry girl "I am Reina Shizumi!" she said as she stood up showing herself. She was really curvy for a 14 year old. She had light-brown eyes, and midnight blue hair that fell to her chest. ".Whatever." said Zhou in an obviously very bored tone. He himself had midnight hair, and was very lean as well. Both of them were highly attractive for their age.  
  
Shizumi continued to let the waterfall pound on his head. He had to be stronger, for his siblings, for the promise to his mother and father. He can't let this get out of hand. If anyone was going to defend the family, it would be him. A silver wolf then appeared, but just sat down and watched Don when it began to whimper ".Wolf," Don started "We can play later but I am training!" The wolf started to growl, but then put it's head down and just watched it's human friend.  
  
"I'M SO TIRED OF WAITING FOR HIM!" Zhou yelled "Ah, I'll.get him." Said Reina in a quiet and scared tone "Great! Now go!" Zhou said as he pushed her out of the house  
  
Shizumi continued to meditate; he could now hear everything around him. Bats in the distance, rustling on the leaves made by a squirrel, and he could even hear Wolf's breathing as it slept. Everything was so serene. "AHHHHHH!" A scream pierced the whole garden. Don instantly looked up, jumped from rock to rock, and caught the falling person. When he got down, he found it was none other than his half-sister, Reina. Reina looked at Don, her eyes lighted with fear. Her eyes soften to a glow, and her cheeks caught a rosy hue. She touched his face and then.fainted right in his arms. "Reina? Are you O.K.? Reina!" 


	2. The Peak of The Venom

The Peak of the Venom  
  
A man the age of 17 was walking down a road. He was walking down a road to nowhere to him. Nothing can go wrong to him; his dog, Carla, was hit and now was an Anizoid, his hometown is a complete and total mess, and he completely abandoned it, and he had a low-paying job in Romeo city as an off-hand game designer. No way was life going to get any worst than this. He was in a sort of garden. But, what did he care.It was so nice, just like his mother.  
  
'NO! I CAN'T THINK OF THE PAST!' He said in his head. It was too painful, too much memories. He hated it, just the thought of it.  
  
'I have to be more cheerful, more optimistic. Yeah, I'll enter in Zoid battles and win some cash for myself! I already know someone.Jason, I think. Then hmm.I never thought that far.' he thought.  
  
He walked down the road, more positive than ever, now determined to bring upon him some fun and glory.  
  
Back at the waterfall area, Don was drying off Reina. As soon as he was done, she woke up and saw the face of her half-brother. She instantly turned a shade of red.  
  
"Uh, Hi?" she said, very shyly and unsure  
  
"Reina are you all right? You turned red." He said putting his hand on her forehead. He didn't know she was simply blushing in his presence. "You're kinda warm, I'm gonna give you a cold compress."  
  
He took off his shirt, folded it, and dumped it in the water nearby. Upon placing it on her forehead, she smiled.  
  
"Huh, what's so amusing?" he asked concerned "Oh, nothing" she said coyly 'Except you're so handsome' she thought, studying the features on him  
  
"Oh, yeaahh, I ammmm the wonder of the worrrrrrrrrrld!" the man sang "I'm 18, and so proud, and wanna say it so loooooud!" He thought "I AM BENJI PARKS" "Yeah, I am.getting bored." he abruptly then stopped singing He then heard talking. He quickly veered through the bushes and saw what he thought a young couple. "If they're doing what I think they're doing." "Nooo, stop!" the young woman yelled 'GEEZ, he's raping her!'  
  
In the waterfall area, "Nooo, stop!" Reina screamed "Hush, stop moving, you need to stay still, you're still hurt." "Does that mean I have to take that medicine?" she said looking at what her brother had in his hand "Uh, let me think.YES!" He said trying to force it upon her "But.tee hee." She started only to start fits of giggles and blushes  
  
"WAIT, STOP HURTING HER!" a young man yelled, auburn eyes ablaze "What, I'm not hurting her!" Yelled Don "RAPIST!" he yelled "I, Benji Parks will take you down!"  
  
He yelled while running at him. Don jumped against the mountain, and then swiftly gave a spinning round-house kick to the face of Benji. Benji fell down, rubbing his bruise.  
  
"Let's go, Reina." Don said "HEY, you're strong for a young dude!" Benji stated "I am Don Shizumi, remember my name." "Great, Benji Parks." "Whatever." Don said turning around.  
  
A wolf that had vague lines on it appeared beside Don as he quickly scooped up Reina.  
  
"W-wait! You won't happen to have a Zoid, do ya? ".What's it to you." Don replied even more coldly "Hey, you're strong. So don't you wanna put those skills in a way you can get money?" Don looked Benji up and down "Do I have to wear those weird clothes?" he remarked disgusted "Huh, HEY these are my original brand! "Weird looking is more I can say." "Hmph, at least I don't wear cool-erm.a stupid ninja gi!" Benji trying to come up with a decent insult  
  
Benji followed him all the way to his house "Reina, go inside the house." "Why?" she asked as she gently placed her head on his neck. She obeyed him though, and swiftly went into the house as soon as she gave Don a hug.  
  
"I'll join.But, I need to know you." "Geez, if this goes on, I'll think you were put on this earth to annoy me!" Both men chuckled at the remark "My wolf will get my Zoid, a command wolf." Don said after his laughter subsided "Great, you'll be a super ass.....et!" "What?!" "Asset!!"  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house: Reina sighed. She placed her hand over her heart, and looked at the wall blushing madly "Ah, you're not supposed to fall in love with your brother.You know that?" Zhou said as ticked as ever, coming down from his hiding place "Oh, he's only a half brother!" Reina protested "He's like the light of my world, the moon to my ocean, the wind to every beautiful girl's hair, the-" "Enough with the poetic atmosphere, I'm getting green with romantic lubby- dubby crap!" replied Zhou with his hand over his nose "Oh, you don't understand how I feel about him!" cried Reina "AGH!!! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!!" "HALF!" "Doesn't matter! It's not right!" "You can't deny my love!" "Ah.He can though!" said Zhou one last time as he left the room  
  
She took one last glimpse then shouted "WHY CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
Benji was enticed with the look of the Command Wolf. He was extremely impressed. "Oh yeah, you're getting paid extra!" "Well, if we're gonna do this.might as well go tomorrow." "HUH?" Benji confused and wide eyed then said: "But, I wanna meet your folks and family!" "No, I hate long good-byes." "WOW!! THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT ONE MOVIE!" ".Let's just go and sleep before you get any stupider."  
  
The next day  
  
"I can't believe you're going." Reina said softly with streams of tears coming down her eyes "I need to go win money, if stupid here doesn't botch it, you'll be living better." Benji smiled "Yea, what he said.wait, I'm gonna kick you offa da team if ya keep bad-mouth'n me!"  
  
Benji left swiftly 'I'm finally going to give mah dreams a shot!"  
  
"See you Zhou.Keep training and take care of our sister." Zhou grasped Don's hand "Later big bro, I'm gonna miss training with you." Zhou turned the handshake to one of those big brotherly hugs. "Man! *sniff* Why'd ya have ta leave so quick! Geez, I'm gonna miss ya!" "OK *choke* you're stronger now *choke* now stop hugging me *choke* you're cutting off my air supply!"  
  
He let go off Don only to find himself sparring inside his house with a punching bag. 'Big bro's leaving, I need to make myself as strong as him!' All of a sudden, his vision went black-while he was falling he heard an evil laugh ringing his ears  
  
Don then turned to Reina. The classic cherry blossoms fell in between them. Reina looked absolutely dazzling in the shower of the blossoms. She brushed her hair aside and thought 'Wow, just like those romantic stories'  
  
Reina grasped Don in a hug, not wanting to let go. Don returned the hug. "I don't want you to go." "Trust me, it will be better for both of you. I'll win money and we'll be living right!" "Oh but I-I.I.Love you." She said, eyes looking up to his. "I know little sister." The Dragon said before breaking the embrace. " I will see you later then, grow up, to be a real lady."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead then left without a trace using one of those ninja vanishing moves  
  
'Is that all he sees me as? A little sister.He's not my brother to me.He's more than that.I need him.to be near me.to be my strength'  
  
She walked into the house and screamed when she saw what happened.  
  
-She was then taken prisoner, Shizumi came back a year and a half later only to find his family missing.  
  
  
  
Hope you people like it (The few who read anyway) Many thanks to Top Duelist for his positive atmosphere and his character Jason, who will see some action all next chapter! Thank you wolfcking for Benji, MookieNH for my "non-affiliate" first reviewer! 


	3. Trial Through Fire and Hell

Chapter 3: Trial Through Fire and Hell  
  
10 years ago, in a remote town...far off from where the original story took place..there lived the innocent...who can not tell you about this day..or stand up anymore.  
  
A band of thugs were eagerly waiting for a signal. They were all decked in leather, chains and different bandanas. Although on the back of the leather, you see two bones forming an X.  
  
"When are we gonna hit em boss?" "QUIET ARGO!!!" yelled the larger of the two "Get the damned troops ready!" "Y-yes, of course!" Argo instantly stuttered as he stumbled away from his boss  
  
Argo ran about fifty meters to the group. He yelled to get in order, then instantly, people start jumping out of hiding places, showing that there were more people than anyone may think comprehensible. The group was the size of about a small army.  
  
Across town, a similar group with about the same number of people was talking.  
  
A man with blue hair and tattoos covering his body came to the front of the gang. He smiled a really evil smile and let loose a bottle of wine. It shattered and wine seeped into the cracks in the ground.  
  
"Heh heh," the man started to chuckle "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The man ended it with a laugh that can only be described as the most egotistical and maniacal laugh that anyone would've thought to be possible.  
  
"TONIGHT," the man announced "CROSSBONE DIES!!!!" "Then cheers to the death, Shrike!" one of the men said, pointing to the wine "RIGHT!!!" Shrike replied with brutal confidence "It ends now with the Crossbone!" "TWISTED METAL, TWISTED METAL," the gang began to chant In a simple home, an eight year old played with a little 1 year old girl. His name was Jason. A simple boy with short brown hair. Nothing can be more inspiring than the innocence displayed by him and the little girl.  
  
"Big bwothy?" the little girl asked "fun now?" "No Sakura," the boy said back "we're gonna have fun all the time!"  
  
The parents sitting gave out a small laugh at this. They smiled at each other and sighed. This has got to be the most perfect life a family could ever have!  
  
A signal flare lit up the sky  
  
"Fireworks, mommy?" Jason asked "I don't know, little one." the mother replied  
  
"It's time for the war!" the Cross-Bones yelled  
  
"Death to the Cross-bone!" Shrike and his comrades shouted back  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house... "Honey, get them out of here." Mr. King yelled at his wife  
  
"But, what about you?" Mrs. King said in protest  
  
"If they come." Mr. King said as he pushed them out of the back door "I can at least stop them from getting to you."  
  
They ran and ran, not wanting to look back. Then they heard an earth- shattering explosion. Jason looked back in horror as he saw his house explode. Sakura, the little sister, started to cry.  
  
"We have to find your father!" Mrs. King said as she tracked back into the house with Sakura in her arms and Jason right behind her.  
  
The house had all nearly been engulfed by the fire. Not wanting to wait he ran on to find his father.  
  
"PAPA!" he yelled as he braved the choking smoke and the fire that may soon kill him "DAD!"  
  
"SON!" He ran down a corner to see his father grappling with three crossbones. "Son," his father said with dying concern "leave now!"  
  
"But, father." "LEAVE NOW!" he said "I'm proud of you, son. Tell your mother I love her."  
  
Two people then crashed through the window next to Jason. Jason, scared at the moment, couldn't move. But when the figures emerged, what he saw relieved him.  
  
"U-uncle Josh?" he stuttered "Yea, boy it's me!" he said turning around to help out his brother  
  
Jason turned to the other figure  
  
"M-Mr. who are you?" "Come now" the burly man stood up to reveal himself "MR. CONNER!" Yelped Jason "YEA!"  
  
The three men, punched then punched out the Crossbone members. They nodded to each other and then ran out along with Jason.  
  
The outside was not spared of the destruction. Flames were in every place of the yards. Jason could not bear all this destruction. All of this makes him feel like it's going to swallow him from the inside. His mind felt like it was about to blur. Gangs..Dead bodies...his home.What he saw next would scar him for the rest of his life. Shrike had Mrs. King in his left arm and was juggling a knife in his right. "Heh, you live there?" Shrike and his maniac self pointed at the flaming house. "Yea, mah brother lives there!" yelled Jason's uncle "Forget about it!" "Good.." Shrike muttered out with a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
He then threw Mrs. King into the burning house  
  
"MOTHER!!!" cried the distraught Jason as he and his father yet again ran into the house. But they were too late. The mother was engulfed in flames and said with her last breath: "Take care of yourself.." "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Jason yelled in a mixture of sadness and hatred "MOTHER! WHY?!"  
  
Jason's world began to spin and spin and spin. His world went into darkness, his loved ones he can't reach. "MAKE IT STOP!!!" He yelled while being pulled into an eternal void. Round and round and round and round...  
  
All of a sudden, his family appeared all around him. He felt grass, and when he looked around. He was older now, around 18. He smiled as they all surrounded him.  
  
"Father.....Mother.....Sakura.." he smiled as he looked at his family "Uncle...Mr. Conner...Sora..Sora..Sora" he stopped at her view. He saw a very unfamiliar view: Sora smiling at him. He put his hand up onto her cheek and gently stroked it. Sora grabbed his hand and held it. He sat up and saw his family exchanging happy glance and laughing. Jason sat up from his and Sora's position and brought Sakura into a very loving embrace.  
  
"Sakura, my young sibling.." Jason started with a smile "I love you brother!" the ten year old girl stated with an ear to ear grin  
  
Jason's eyes welled up with tears. 'My sister!' he thought 'You fill me with pride!'  
  
He couldn't describe with his words what happened next: His sister melted right into his hands. 'NO! WHAT'S-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!' Jason thought while watching Sakura melt into ooze. The whole field was now on fire and his family disappeared. His heart heaved with a terrible pain.  
  
"NO!" Jason yelled in the flames "NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Jason: No! (Looks around and is relieved to see he is in his room in the Venom base)  
  
He feels like there is nothing that could ever soothe his mental scars. His life taken in one blow. Nothing could help him!  
  
Benji: (yelling behind the doors of Jason's room) HAHAHA, NINJA! I HAVE YOUR SHARE OF SODA!  
  
Don: I don't care...Wait, is that MY Minute Maid?  
  
Benji: (prancing around with the sodas in his hand) it's mine NOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Don: *drawing steel* Give me MY SODAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Benji: Crap.*Runs from the sword bearing Ninja* Heero, Domon, Shiro, AMURO! I can't believe I called for Amuro!  
  
Leo: That's not right.  
  
Reina: What?  
  
Leo: Don trying to kill Benji.It's not like him.  
  
Juliet: I think he looks so handsome when he does that! *Looking at Reina*  
  
Sora: Yep. *looks at Reina as well* He's still single right?  
  
Reina: *sniffles* Hey..c'mon guys.tha-that's not *cries like theres no tomorrow* whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa  
  
Sora: Geez we're just kidding. Besides, Juliet likes Benji!  
  
Juliet: *blushes madly*  
  
Reina: Oh yeah! *thinks for a few seconds* JASON! DINNER'S READY!  
  
Jason: Or maybe *smiles a secret smile* I do have something to keep me alive.  
  
His team, his new family.....  
  
NOTE: THIS TOOK PLACE BETWEEN THE CHAPTERS 10 and 11! I'd like to give credit to Wolfy who is writing Anizoids and owns Benji, Top Duelist who owns Jason and Sakura, and would like to apologize to Mookie for using Juliet...MY FAULT and ditto with J.H. sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for not asking! YARGH, I HAD TO PUT THE CHAP UP THOUGH! SORRRRRRRRRRY!  
  
Anything you want me to write? Anything at all? Just say! 


End file.
